


绍兴有个徐文长

by PenMound



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 他是夏日肆无忌惮的青藤，把最后一片叶子画在风雨交加的夜晚。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 明朝背景

俟河之清

徐渭是越中著名的神童，据说他六岁就开始读书，七八岁作的文章已经倚马可待。一时山阴县的家长们都在打听他的作息，好让自家孩子也跟着学，沾点仙气。

可是神童又如何，正是最爱玩的年纪，每每把时间浪费在对科举毫无进益的事上。比如这天，做完功课，又偷着出去听书了。

夏日天长，常有盲先儿来说古。一人一抚尺，口若悬河。从三国讲到水浒，一懒就串了词：

“那曹操，杀得徐州血流成河，搅得江南一夜数惊，却说是替天行道！……”

戏文里的曹操，自然是坏极了。可要说出坏的程度来，艺人便拿糖做醋，含糊其辞：“古往今来大大的奸相，比胡惟庸还贼。”

小徐渭对这样的熟套极不满，心里暗暗想：”若我来写，定能写出更好的故事。”

也难怪，为了哄住听众，艺人隔三岔五便要玩点噱头，什么有反骨、七星灯，倒让“魏延”这个名字烫得人耳发热。从襄阳一路战至汉中，正是曹刘争夺天下的关键时刻：

“那魏文长把住道口，千贼万贼价骂。曹军上下都唬呆了。曹操见劝降不成，顿起杀心，令诸将一同向前，直要将他剁为齑粉。魏文长武艺高强，浑然不惧……”

后人研究心理，发现有时看别人骂比自己骂还爽。男孩子都有点儿英雄情结，“骂曹”这个属性，他记住了。

那时徐渭的表字还是文清。

俟河之清，人寿几何？

大抵“小时了了”是个诅咒，徐渭科场失意，三十年后还只是个秀才。入幕辅佐胡宗宪，他已改名徐文长了。

河清海晏，良犬见烹。最好的故事，都是要用血来写的。

他没有写一位率部击贼的将军，写的是一个胆气横生的文人：

“无人理，向予道，今夜逢君好欢笑。为君一鼓姚江调，鼓声忽作霹雳叫。掷槌不肯让渔阳，猛气犹能骂曹操。”

2020年1月


	2. Chapter 2

幽媾

回绍兴后，徐渭还能时常梦见少保公。他清醒地知道他已经死了，命如蝼蚁，功名尽废。梦中的胡宗宪容颜憔悴，不说审讯的事，却邀请他共赴天台。他们彼此爱抚，进入，用抗倭那几年的军令来调笑。

一枕黄粱，徐文长看着身边的伴侣，深恨逾矩。他陷入了完全的自杀冲动中：

“引巨锥刺耳，深数寸；又以椎碎肾囊，皆不死。”

这样的生活撑不过两年，夫妻关系彻底恶化。终于，精神失常的徐渭将她杀死，自己也去坐牢了。考了那么多次举人，如今连秀才都被革了。

荷枷负罪，命若游丝。他反而泰然了。胡梅林不再入梦，而他是冬日暖阳下的枯藤，只有风记得那曾经的绿意。

2020年4月


	3. Chapter 3

伪·胡宗宪站街  


某天，总督大人和他的亲近幕僚打赌输了，按照约定改换衣冠去南院接客。来嫖的皆是小军官，一见庐山真面目，吓得腿都软了，连第三条腿也软了，跪在地下头都不敢抬，“部堂”两个字在喉间滚来滚去似剥了皮的熟鸡蛋。那最得宠的徐先生偏又不在左近，谁知道上哪儿买醉去了。总督今晚不穿红反着绿，倒是别有一番风情。这踏马的比倭寇半夜偷袭还可怕。

此事过于惊悚，一时史家都认为不符合胡襄懋的人设。因此，在今天浩如烟海的黑材料中，竟找不到这一笔。只有一个不知死的说书人，听闻他字汝钦，一字汝贞，大言道：

“钦则钦矣，贞则未必。”

小军官〔做见科〕：

部堂……？

哎呀！

一句话儿错出唇，吓得我三魂少二魂，走向前来忙跪定，过往神灵听分明，我若斗胆泄一字，死在千军万马营。

——《禅宇寺》

2020年5月


	4. Chapter 4

胡宗宪性转

部堂一觉睡醒发现自己变成了女子。

也不知是被白鹿祥瑞了，还是丹药起作用了。总之，她现在光艳动人，英气不减。少保心生恐惧：

“我还能保有兵权吗？”

正巧徐渭来送文件，一见，先是瞪大了眼，接着就笑个不停了。天赐其便，这是大节下，无须点卯阅兵。

胆识过人的徐记室戏瘾上身，硬是逼着长官穿了戏台上女将的行头。两个关起门来，胡天胡地，幸好没被人撞见。

又过了一些年，文恬武嬉，东施效颦。夏完淳激愤地写道：

“阮圆海誓师江上，衣素蟒，围碧玉，见者诧为梨园装束。钱谦益家妓为妻者柳隐，冠插雉尾，戎服，骑入国门，如明妃出塞状。大兵大礼皆倡优排演之场，欲国之不亡，安可得哉。”

2020年5月


	5. Chapter 5

诗人/词人三十题

【一 基本信息】

1.他/她的姓名字号，籍贯，生活年代，留存下的诗词数量？

徐渭，初字文清，后改字文长，号青藤老人、青藤道士、天池生、天池山人、天池渔隐、金垒、 金回山人、山阴布衣、白鹇山人、鹅鼻山侬、田丹水、田水月（一作水田月 ）。

16世纪。其诗文颇受后人所重，曾数度刊刻，屡有增辑。

【二 创作相关】

2.你在课本里背过他/她的哪些诗词？

无

3.你最喜欢的他/她的诗词是哪一首/几首？并尝试描述你第一次看到这首/这些诗词的感受。

伍公祠

吴山东畔伍公祠，野史评多无定时。

举族何辜同刈草，后人却苦论鞭尸。

退耕始觉投吴早，雪恨终嫌入郢迟。

事到此公真不幸，镯镂依旧遇夫差。

一针见血。

4.请举出一句/一首你觉得很有画面感的诗词，并尝试描述一下你对这个画面的感受。

郭恕先为富人子作风鸢图偿平生酒肉之饷富人

柳条搓线絮搓绵，搓够千寻放纸鸢。

消得春风多少力，带将儿辈上青天。

老夫聊发少年狂。

5.请推荐一首你觉得很能代表他/她风格的诗词。

书梦

买绳穿管入科场，逐队呼奴万蚁忙。

若个神仙相戏谑，醒来不见熟黄粮。

6.请推荐一首你觉得不太像他/她的主流风格的诗词。

君从

君从闽海下南昌，正值中宫降玉皇。

龙号真人亲拜斗，绣衣使者自焚香。

坛中祝寿千官满，宫里传旛两道长。

不是薄游江海客，何由得覩此辉光！

他给胡宗宪当幕僚时，写了大量应制作品，擅长颂圣的技巧。

7.请推荐他/她一首让你看哭了的诗词，如果没有，那就一首看笑了的诗词，反之亦然。

钱王孙饷蟹不减陈君肥杰酒而剥之特旨

鲰生用字换霜螯，待诏将书易云糕。

并是老饕营口腹，省教半李夺蛴螬。

百年生死鸬鹚杓，一壳玄黄玳珻膏。

不有相知能饷此，止持齑脯下村醪。

能吃会玩。

8.他/她写的最多的题材是什么？这和他/她的生长环境有什么关系呢？

咏古

越中向来是人才荟萃。

9.他/她的诗词中有哪些词语/字出现频率特别高吗？带这些字词的诗词一般是怎样的情绪呢？

生、死、惊、哭……

眼空千古，独立一时。

10.尝试用他/她自己写的一句诗词评价一下他/她的整体风格。

犹觉秋声笔底飞

11.请列举他/她的一首初期作品和一首后期作品，并比较前后艺术手法上的不同。他/她的人生中是否发生过重大变故，使他/她的诗风/词风发生了这个明显变化？

元旦与肖甫较射

烟光海日曈，青帝早司东。

候转弓犹劲，标疏的略红。

耦弯双月吐，长臂一猿通。

本是无争者，心知此际雄。

少时意气风发，仕途蹭蹬。隆庆元年入狱，半生功名尽毁。

画跃鲤送人

鳞鬛不殊点额归，丰神却觉有风威。

不添一片龙门石，方便凡鱼作队飞。

徐渭中岁始学画，胸中块垒，借丹青写之。

12.请分别举出他/她写过的意境最壮阔宏大以及对细节刻画最细腻的一句诗词。

过岭风尘双袖暗，际天烟涨一裙红。

宏大、细腻，都有了。

【三 人际关系相关】

13.请列出一首/几首 他/她给自己的父母/其他长辈写的诗词。

赋得百岁宣花为某母寿

二十年前转眼事，忆共郎君醉城市。

阿母烹鸡续夜筵，夜深烛短天如水。

我母当时亦不嗔，郎君过我亦主人。

两家酣醉无日夜，坛愁瓮怨杯生菌。

只今白首二十载，我母不在尔母在。

八十重逢生日来，双扉况复门庭改。

我今破网未番然，两翅犹在弹丸边。

郎君长寄书一纸，阿母多应赞一言。

上寿谁人姓张者，图里萱花长不谢。

阿母但办好齿牙，百岁筵前嚼甘蔗。

14.请列出一首/几首 他/她给自己的兄弟姐妹/同辈亲人/结拜兄弟姐妹写的诗词。

保安州（寄青霞沈君）

终军愤懑几时平，远放穷荒尚有生。

两疏伏阶真痛哭，万人开幕愿横行。

朝辞邸第风尘暗，夜度居庸塞火明。

纵使如斯犹是幸，汉廷师傅许谁评。

沈炼是徐氏婿，文长的族姐夫。

15.请列出一首/几首 他/她给自己的妻子/丈夫/子女写的诗词。

述梦

伯劳打始开，燕子留不住。

今夕梦中来，何似当初不飞去。

怜羁雄，嗤恶侣，两意茫茫坠晓烟，门外乌啼泪如雨。

悼亡之作。

16.请列出一首/几首 他/她给自己的挚友/知己写的诗词。他/她的挚友/知己是怎么回复的呢？

赋得战袍红（时少保公得琐瞎刺制袍，命赋）

海罽染啼猩，征袍制始成。

春笼香共叠，夜帐火俱明。

自与鹑旗映，还宜蟒绣萦。

战归新月上，脱向侍儿擎。

——卿文士耳，无我那得显。

——公纵英雄，非我必不传。

17.他/她有没有很推崇的前辈（不限于诗人词人）？这位前辈对他/她产生了怎样的影响？

读问棘堂集拟寄汤君

兰苕翡翠逐时鸣，谁解钧天响洞庭。

鼓瑟定应遭客骂，执鞭今始慰生平。

即收吕览千金市，直换咸阳许座城。

无限龙门蚕室泪，难偕书札报任卿。

注意典故。太史就狱，发愤著书。文长亦然。

18.和他/她同时代的诗人词人里，有没有和他/她风格很像的呢？如果有，他们之间是怎样相互影响的？

查继佐评价徐渭：“诗自为格，喜不拾七子之余。”张岱被人称作文长后身，其《自题小像》就是模仿徐作：

功名耶落空，富贵耶如梦。忠臣耶怕痛，锄头耶怕重，著书二十年耶而仅堪覆瓮。之人耶有用没用？

19.后世有哪些人（不限于诗人词人）是他/她的迷弟/迷妹，或者非常推崇他/她？

太多了。

以袁宏道《徐文长传》为例：

一夕，坐陶编修楼，随意抽架上书，得《阙编》诗一帙。恶楮毛书，烟煤败黑，微有字形。稍就灯间读之，读未数首，不觉惊跃，忽呼石篑：“《阙编》何人作者？今耶？古耶？”石篑曰：“此余乡先辈徐天池先生书也。先生名渭，字文长，嘉、隆间人，前五六年方卒。今卷轴题额上有田水月者，即其人也。”余始悟前后所疑，皆即文长一人。又当诗道荒秽之时，获此奇秘，如魇得醒。两人跃起，灯影下，读复叫，叫复读，僮仆睡者皆惊起。余自是或向人，或作书，皆首称文长先生。有来看余者，即出诗与之读。一时名公巨匠，浸浸知向慕云。

这个写法，远师杜牧《李长吉歌诗叙》：

太和五年十月中，半夜时，舍外有疾呼传缄书者，牧曰：“必有异，亟取火来！”及发之，果集贤学士沈公子明书一通，曰：“我亡友李贺，元和中，义爱甚厚，日夕相与起居饮食。贺且死，尝授我平生所著歌诗，离为四编，凡二百三十三首。数年来东西南北，良为已失去；今夕醉解，不复得寐，即阅理箧帙，忽得贺诗前所授我者。思理往事，凡与贺话言嬉游，一处所，一物候，一日一夕，一觞一饭，显显然无有忘弃者，不觉出涕。贺复无家室子弟，得以给养恤问。尝恨想其人咏味其言止矣！子厚于我，与我为贺序，尽道其所来由，亦少解我意。”

而徐渭确实推崇李贺，曾为长吉诗作注。他的诗文，“评者谓其得李贺之奇、苏轼之辩，不落窠臼”。

20.他/她有没有特别不喜欢/蔑视/鄙夷的人？为什么？他/她有写诗词嘲讽过他们吗？

严嵩。政见冲突。

《四声猿》中的击鼓骂曹。

21.后人对他/她的诗词或者他/她本人有哪些或褒或贬的评价？你认同或者不认同这些评价的理由是？

陶望龄：晚岁诗文益奇，无刻本，集藏于家。予所见者，《徐文长集》、《阙编》二种而已。然文长竟以不得志于时，抱愤而卒。

梅国桢：文长病奇于文，人奇于时，诗奇于字，字奇于画，无之而不奇，斯无之而不奇也。

他的诗在明朝自然算好的，胜在意趣。

【四 理想相关】

22.他/她积极参与政治吗？如果是，他/她的政绩如何？如果不是，他/她更喜欢什么呢？

文长自负才略，好奇计，谈兵多中。凡公所以饵汪、徐诸虏者，皆密相议，然后行。

23.他/她的至高理想和精神追求是？你是从他/她的哪一篇文字里看出来的？

《自为墓志铭》：

人谓渭文士，且操洁，可无死。不知古文士以人幕操洁而死者众矣，乃渭则自死，孰与人死之。

24.你觉得他/她实现这种理想和精神追求了吗？

汤显祖：“徐天池后必零落，门下弦歌清暇，倘一问之。”

25.你觉得生活在他/她所生活的那个时代，对他/她而言是幸运还是不幸？

可惜了

26.你是否认可他/她的理想和精神追求？如果是，你现在能做什么去延续他/她的理想？如果否，请说一说你有不同意见的原因。

【五 其他】


	6. Chapter 6

精神污染三十题

1.药物依赖

在狱七年，烧鍊药物，锻土为鼓，击之横横然。

2.光亮恐惧

时予各欲赋以讽公，未能也。公死于华亭氏，予寄居马家，饮中烛蚀一寸而成十章，讽固无由，且悲之矣。

3.窒息

举族何辜同刈草，后人却苦论鞭尸。

4.肢体残伤

既郁郁不得志，益病恚自戕，时以竹钉贯耳核，则左进右出，恬不知痛；或持铁锥自锥其阴，则睾丸破碎，终亦无恙。

5.语言暴力

你狠求贤为自家，让三州直甚么！大缸中去几粒芝麻罢，馋猫哭一会慈悲诈，饥鹰饶半截肝肠挂，凶屠放片刻猪羊假。你如今还要哄谁人，就还魂改不过精油滑。

6.眠咒

二三神明，鴐鹅其首，司其去留，为我撞剖。嗟乎哉，尔完我死，尔破我生，破完倏忽，生死径庭，可不慎乎？敢告司刑。

7.梦魇

终军愤懑几时平，远放穷荒尚有生。

8.行尸走肉

负疴知几时，朔雪接炎伏，亲交悲诀词，匠氏已斤木。九死辄九生，丝断复丝续。

9.信任丧失

“则一至暮春，便须辞去。而某近在道途，屡遭诘问，犹假入粟之说以答乡人。明公不知将谓其蓄志，如此反复，某将何以自明？”

10.若我英年早逝

“渭为人度于义无所关时，辄疏纵不为儒缚，一涉义所否，干耻诟，介秽廉，虽断头不可夺。故其死也，亲莫制，友莫解焉。”

11.死玫瑰

“《阙编》何人作者，今邪古邪？”

12.无疾而终

笔底明珠无处卖，闲抛闲掷野藤中。

13.枷锁

入京师，主元忭。元忭导以礼法，渭不能从，久之怒而去。

14.昔日已死

黄冠白章，其鸣嘒嘒，殊彼凡羽，绿衣朱喙。奈此条笼，将飞复坠，我则祢衡，赋罢陨涕。

15.永冬

戊午浙闱，胡嘱按君急收之，徐故高才，即上第亦其分内，按君搜得之大喜，以授其所善邑令，令丹铅之。令故为徐所轻，衔之方入骨，按君暂起辄泚笔涂抹之，比取视则鸿锉满纸，几不可辨矣。

16.末途

帱筦破弊，不能再易。至藉藁寝，年七十三卒。

17.太阳照常升起

乃游金陵，抵宣、辽，纵观诸边厄塞，善李成梁诸子。

18.面具与武器

“《四声猿》乃词坛飞将，辄为之演唱数通，安得生致文长，自拔其舌！”

19.老歌

鲰生莫讶垂怜少，李白犹言欲杀多。

20.我将为你送葬

后张殁，徐已癃老，犹扶服哭奠，哀感路人。

21.消失的影子

渭知兵，好奇计。宗宪擒徐海，诱王直，皆预其谋。

22.单程票

尚有一灯传郑燮，甘心走狗列门墙。

23.无名碑

后二十年，公安袁宏道游越中，得渭残帙以示祭酒陶望龄，相与激赏，刻其集行世。

24.留声机

渭为诸生時，提学副使薛公应旂阅所试论，异之，置第一，判牍尾曰：“句句鬼语，李长吉之流也。”

25.沉溺之死

“吾杀人当死，颈一茹刃耳，今乃碎磔吾肉！”

26.毒

胡襄愍提兵在吾郡，时有健儿买酤肆醇酒肉鲊饮啖，而不酬其值，且痛殴之，酤者不能平，诉之行台。胡立命缚卒至，卒力辨云无之。胡不能决。时徐文长在坐，谓当剖腹以验之。胡笑以为然，谓酤者曰：“腹中有鲊则已，不然汝当抵偿。”酤者听命，立剖之，则鲊尚在，遂释酤者，而倍偿之，军中股栗，不复敢肆。徐以书生而有胆决乃尔。

27.谎言

窃惟白鹿之出，端为圣寿之征，已于前次进奏之词，概述上代祯祥之验。

28.割裂的画面

其胸中又有勃然不可磨灭之气，英雄失路、托足无门之悲，故其为诗，如嗔如笑，如水鸣峡，如种出土，如寡妇之夜哭，羁人之寒起。

29.帷幕积尘而落

重泉锁玉燕，甗烛绕金蛾。君销陵柏土，妾断偃松萝。荐梦无云雨，留香别绮罗。愿为铜雀瓦，生死托漳河。

30.无人生还

红油画戟碧山坳，金镞无光入土消。冷雨凄风秋几度，定谁拾得话今朝。

2019年11月


End file.
